


Masters of Strip Poker

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Strip Poker, The Doctor interrupts me time, a harmless game of strip poker, the Doctor is so bad at card games, the Master's wouldn't CHEAT would they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor finds three Master's hanging out and harmlessly playing strip poker. She supports their downtime from evil plans and plays. Missy taught her to play and Missy wouldn't set her up? Right?Lighthearted comedy where the Doctor loses all her clothes to Simm, Dhawan and Missy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	Masters of Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).



> The concept for multiple Master’s cheating at poker to get the Doctor’s clothes off, comes from a role play thread. Thanks to Resa for always being such a great role play partner - we have built quite the awesome universe! 
> 
> Please feel free to drop prompts for other stories in my comments, as long as they involve a Master, I'm good!
> 
> ps - I have no idea how to play poker and googled the most basic of facts, but they are cheating anyway so hope that comes out ok!

She traipsed determinedly over the rocky landscape, her sonic screwdriver in her hand as she frowned at the readings. What was once a thriving holiday planet was now a desolate landscape - her coordinates were slightly off and she had landed two hundreds years further forward than the last time she had visited. Slight calculation error. Just a small one. Still, the ruins of this world were interesting - buildings broken down over time, a once ever crowded outdoor swimming pool, long since abandoned with trees and shrubs growing inside and all round it, broken through the concrete to reclaim to the ground once again.

Natural decay, that’s all that had occurred, but still she walked on, fascinated by the one anachronism remaining in the derelict world. 

It had caught her eye as soon as she had stepped out of her TARDIS - an immaculate, gleaming only spotless building, smooth and devoid of windows or a door at first glance, Definitely not native. She scanned as she walked, intrigued - her curiosity climbing rapidly until finally, she reached the building.

She began to circle the perimeter, and came to an abrupt stop, a huge grin spreading across her face as she came to a door. She paused, scanning once more and finding no life signs and no obvious security system, so she simply knocked. And waited. 

Just when she had decided that she had exercised visitor etiquette for long enough, the door was wrenched open wide. 

She froze, staring in utter surprise, followed fast by confusion.

“Honey! Found me! Unless you weren’t looking, maybe I should be offended? Well, either way, I’m pleased to see you. Now come here my dear Doctor,” said Missy, standing with her arms open and waiting for a hug.

“ _Missy_?”

“Well,” she replied, glancing herself up and down, her arms still outstretched. “Yes.”

“Did you set about some natural disaster to destroy this world?”

“No!” Missy laughed, waving her outstretched arms up and down.

“Did you put this building here?”  
  
“Nope, well yes, but not yet - I do that eventually. Doc-TOR, my arms hurt, do I have to come over there and grab you?”

“Last time I saw you…''The Doctor’s words were cut off as Missy grabbed her, pulling her into the building and holding her in a tight hug.

“Terrible trouble all of that, don’t like to think about it, ruined a perfectly good manicure AND had the most troublesome back pain for weeks,” she stopped talking for a moment and sighed deeply, kissing the Doctor’s head, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I missed you honey. So much.”  
  
The Doctor felt a deep wave of sadness flood from Missy’s mind and on impulse she tightened her arms around her, sending as much comfort as could find back at her. Missy kissed her head in response and whispered in Gallifreyan, telling her she was ok, they were ok, but oh, how much she had missed her. The Doctor sighed and opened her mouth to speak, to tell Missy so much - regrets, promises, mistakes, how very right it felt in her arms. She froze, instead, at the sound of a very familiar voice.

“Sis?” 

The Doctor’s eyes widened.

“Mmm hmm, in a minute dearest, busy cuddling the Doctor. Jealous much?”

The Doctor stepped out of Missy’s arms to a disappointed pout, followed by a smirk at the sound of footsteps - hurried, running footsteps clattering on metal steps. 

“Doctor,” her past self said as he ground to halt beside Missy, leaning his arm on her shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek. “To what do we owe this pleasure?”

“You two...what’s going on? What have you done?” the Doctor said, casting them both a stern look.

“Oh honey, doesn’t she look adorable when she’s cross? Missy said, giggling as her past self kissed her neck.

“Oh I don’t know, I’d say she makes me _feel_ a certain way sis,” he said, his arms slipping around Missy’s waist.

“Think of the harm you could be doing to your timeline! You can't….have some hedonistic fling with yourself!” the Doctor said, quite chasitisingly. 

“Hedonistic fling, what a lovely idea!” Missy said with a laugh, then held out her hand. “We just have family reunions every now and again, you gatecrashed some quality me time - but you are most welcome, we’ve all missed you oodles and oodles my dear Doctor.”

“Yep, _oodles_ ,” he said, chuckling at Missy’s use of words. “Come on then, upstairs, tea with my fam? We were about to play poker when you so rudely interrupted.”

“Oh yes, do!” Missy said, grabbing the Doctor’s hand and stepping closer, biting her lower lip and casting her quite a seductive glance. “Play with us.”

She knew it was probably, almost definitely a terrible idea, but she let Missy lead her further into the building and up the metal steps, justifying the whole way as the Master dashed up ahead of them, pushing open a set of doors at the top of the stairs, that she was going up there to work out what their plan was. That was all. NO other agenda. She hadn’t missed either of them one little bit. They were being incredibly reckless, the havoc they must be causing to the time streams, purposefully meeting their other selves.

She walked through the door and froze again.

“I’ll deal an extra hand then,” he said. Her Spymaster, the man she had formed a friendship with over years, to discover he was her oldest friend. Why did she never see it? Every time the Master was right in front of her - she just didn’t see. 

“Cards? That’s what you three are doing here?” she said, confused. 

“A little me time Doctor,” the Master said as he sat down on one of the four sofas that surrounded a large bronze coffee table, laying down and propping his feet on the arm as he picked up his cards and smirked. Bluffing already - the level of smugness was off the chart.

“Sit honey, join us,” Missy said as she took her seat, smoothing out her skirt and picking up her cards.

“I’m not going to just sit here and play cards with you when you probably have some diabolical scheme you are distracting me from stopping,” she said, her hands on her hips as she stood and focused her gaze now on the oldest Master.

“No scheme, no plan, just me time. We make a habit of this, getting any number of us together - relaxation, drinks, reading, sometimes a little...intimacy,” he said, unbuttoning his purple coat as he eased back into his chair, smiling at his cards. “Not every moment is full of chaos, we need to wind down. Sit. Relax, join us. Call this a neutral zone if you will - harmless fun.”

“Just hanging out and playing cards Masters? Really?” she said, in disbelief.

“ _Really_ Doctor.” Missy said, peering at the Doctor from behind her cards. “And it’s _strip_ poker. If you’re brave enough.”

“Strip...no.” The Doctor was not. Under any circumstances doing that.

“Doctor, please!” her Spymaster said, smirking knowingly. “Not like we never did that over video all those years.”

“Oh really!” Missy said, winking at her past self. “See what I did there - I said Oh.” 

"You're a genius," the Master said, making an unnecessarily noise of pain as Missy merely slapped his arm.

“What are you telling them?” the Doctor said with a sigh as she dropped down onto the fourth couch and stared at the cards he placed face down in front of her. “Don’t share your future like that -not like you to be so reckless with your own survival.”

Missy looked at her past self and they both grimaced. The Doctor picked up her cards and stared at them, then shook her head as Missy smiled, leaning across the arm of her sofa. Her past self mirrored her and they exchanged a lingering kiss before going back to studying their cards.

"Do we need to explain the game? If I recall, you lost constantly to my past self.”

“Do you all just discuss your entire timeline with each other? Please don’t tell me you each know how you become the other?” the Doctor asked appalled as she scrutinised her cards. “And I will have you know I have learned how to play poker very well since then. Prepare to lose, Masters,” she said with a grin, suddenly determined to show them.

The game began and the Masters immediately annoyed the Doctor by exchanging knowing glances with each other- that was bluffing, she knew how to play this game. She did. She had played it many times with Missy - Missy who had taught her how to play. 

She had always lost. Every time. 

But this time she was determined - she was sure she knew what she was doing wrong. Two hands into the game and she felt assured that no one was cheating - Both Masters had removed their coats and Missy had removed her tie. She felt confident, bursting with confidence. She was sure they weren’t setting her up at all. Not this time. Not like all those times before. She _knew_ how to play this game. 

She placed her cards down on the table triumphantly, grinning. The Masters all exchanged amazed glances.

“Finally Doctor!” Your winning streak is broken. Oh dear, sorry honey,” Missy said, giving her a look of mock sympathy. 

“Really? But they’re all the same colour and in order, and these ones match?”

“Sorry Doctor, read em and strip,” the Master said, smirking as he laid down his cards. “These add up to 18, and 18 beats any other kind.”

“Even all these kings?” she asked suspiciously.

“Yes honey 18 is a special poker number, fairs fair now,” Missy said, slipping off her coat with a grin.

“Well, I am the only one who hasn’t taken anything off yet,” she mused as she slipped off her coat.

They all took their new hands and continued playing. 

Hand after hand the Doctor lost more and more clothes until finally she stared in dismay at her cards, confused now, and slightly cold, only her shirt and underwear remaining.

“Ok, three of one card and four of another!” the Doctor said as she slammed her cards down victoriously. “That’s...isn’t that good?”

“Oh Doctor!” the Master said with a laugh. “Such a brilliant mind and you never can get the hang of these games. Everyone with one face card beats a full house.”

“Sorry love, shirt off,” the Spymaster said.  
  
She grabbed them hem of her shirt and huffed as she pulled it up and over her head, tossing it at her favourite ex prime minister - catching her own thought and hoping he didn’t hear that. He caught the shirt and grinned and she instantly regretted relinquishing it to him, but maintained a steady and steely glare straight at him, completely bare now from the waist up and wearing only her underwear.

“One final round my dear Doctor,” the Master said. 

“I’m sure my luck will change - don't get so cocky - any of you.”

They all did their very best to look completely innocent. She was determined this time. _One_ of them was going to lose some clothes. 

When the cards were placed on the table, she frowned, realising that she really _hadn’t_ learned to play this game and relying on the Master - any of them, to teach her, may just have been flawed thinking. 

“Three kings. I KNOW that’s good,” she said, slamming her cards down. 

They all laughed. 

“Why are you laughing? Stop that, it’s annoying and doesn’t make you look clever. WHAT is wrong with this hand?”

“Well Doctor," The Master said, grinning. “I have a two AND a five.”

“Oh very good dearest, very good and I have a single ace so that’s 92 points,” Missy said, smiling proudly. “How about you, our _sexy_ Spymaster?”

“I,” he said, with the most ridiculously smug expression the Doctor ever seen - SO ridiculous that all she could think about was kissing it right off of his face. “Have a 4 AND a 9 AND….a 2.”

The Doctor frowned, utterly confused as the other Masters applauded him then turned to her, their gazes eager and playful. 

“Looks like you lose Doctor, we have always been superior poker players. Now we know how much you like honesty and fairness and all that heroic type stuff, so time to play by the rules,” the Spymaster said.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and looked utterly adorably annoyed as she stood, yanking down her underwear and throwing it at him. She stood with her hands on her hips and loudly huffed before she slumped back down and sighed.

“One day, I’ll learn to play this game.”

“Don’t worry honey, I could always offer you some more lessons,” Missy said with a grin as she stood and walked to her future self’s couch, flopping down and laying with her head on his lap. He instinctively began stroking her hair and smiled. “Of course the intergalactic rules of poker, state that the person with the least clothes must dance for the other players,” he said.

“On the table,” Missy said.

“ _Intergalactic law_ Doctor,” Missy's past self said. 

The Doctor stood and shook her head, walking over to each of them and grabbing her clothes back, not knowing where her underwear had ended up. She chose to ignore the smug smile of the youngest Master, and scooped the rest of her clothes under her arm, casting them a glare as she headed to the door.

“Doctor, please. We want you to stay - I promise not to tell them about their future while you’re here. Come on, give us a little fun with you, we seldom get a moments truce to relax like this,” her Spymaster said.

“Your past selves look quite relaxed,” she said, shaking her head as she glanced to see that Missy switched to her past self's couch and was now locked in a deep embrace, their hands all over each other.

“Well, we do have a great appreciation for ourselves - it gets quite wild when our American self stops by,” he said.

“Oh, love him! Gorgeous that one!” Missy said, then returned to her quite passionate kiss.

The Doctor shook her head, walked over to her Spymaster and dropped her clothes on his lap, taking his face in her hands she kissed him deeply, taking him totally by surprise. He stared, stunned as she grabbed her clothes and turned around, not bothering to dress as she walked toward the door.

“Doctor come on! Play fair!” he said.

She laughed as she walked out of the door, “I have a sneaking suspicion that none of you did!”  
  



End file.
